


Dia an bháis

by Kangofu_CB



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Multi, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Wufei finds the God of Death, asking for favors.Written for GWBlockParty's End of Summer Tropefest.





	Dia an bháis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maevemauvaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevemauvaise/gifts).



> This a teaser/prologue to a much longer fic that started out as a one shot for Tropefest and became a monster. Literally. It tried to eat my life. Expect the rest for Unnatural November!
> 
> Many many thanks to Maeve for her ongoing encouragement and fic planning and SCREECHING IDEAS AT BUTTFUCK O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING. This one's for you!

Wufei eyed the dance club with distaste.  He could feel the bass vibrating along his chest from across the street, and the seething horde of humanity he could smell both inside and outside was off-putting.

 

Still.

 

He’d spent weeks tracking down the mysterious owner of the club, still more time passing word through the underground channels that he was requesting a meeting before he’d finally been informed his goal could be met tonight, at this club.  Sighing, he glanced at his watch, moving towards the roped-off VIP entrance.  The bouncer was tall and slim, his hair falling artfully over the right side of his face.  He smirked at Wufei as he approached, arms crossed casually over his chest.  “Can I help you with something?”  His voice was low and gravelly, the words almost like a growl.

 

“I have an appointment with _Dia an bháis_.”  The name itself was unfamiliar, but the translation was not, and Wufei was certain this was the answer to his search.

 

Green eyes looked him over appraisingly, flashing in the low light.  Something about him seemed… familiar… though there was no way Wufei could possibly know him.  Unhooking the velvet rope, he gestured Wufei inside. There was a stylized lion tattoo on his forearm, all strong lines in shades of black and taupe.  “Upstairs, in the back.   He’ll be waiting for you.”

 

Climbing the steep stairs to the restricted second floor, the bass pounded even more strongly in his chest.  To his left he could gaze out over the dancefloor, the the mass of bodies gyrating under black lights and in a haze of club smoke.  He wrinkled his nose.  To the right were several closed doors, but the bouncer had said ‘in the back’ so he continued straight on.  At the end of the hall was a door that stood partially open, and it was this one he chose.  

 

Near the back wall was a large armchair, intricately carved from dark wood with grey leather upholstery, a man dressed in form-fitting black lazily draped across it, drink in hand.  He was pale, the edge of a sharp smile on his face, with a long chestnut braid, streaks of auburn shining when the light hit it just right.  His eyes, when he glanced up and caught sight of Wufei, were the violet of a deep twilight.  He was ethereal.

 

The man could not more obviously have been fae, which meant he was almost certainly who Wufei was looking for.  He strode across the room, stopping at a respectable distance away.   Taking a sip of his drink, an eyebrow arched in question, eyes crinkling at the edges in what Wufei assumed was a smirk.

 

“Are you Dia an bháis?”  Wufei asked, carefully pronouncing the unfamiliar title.

 

“Some call me that,” came the amused response.  “And you are?”

 

“Chang Wufei,” he answered, immediately.  “I’ve come to strike a bargain.”  He paused, frowning.  He hadn’t meant to say all that.

 

“Hmm…” The other man sat up fully, setting his glass to the side.  He caught the eye of someone over Wufei’s shoulder, gave a slight nod, and turned back, his eyes meeting Wufei’s.  “Chang Wufei.”  He seemed to roll the name around in his mouth, and Wufei shivered in response.  “Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to give your name to the fae?  It gives them power over you.”  His smile unfurled, dark and secretive, as his eyes dragged from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

 

Wufei swallowed, hard.  He had been told that, actually.  He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

 

The smile widened.  “What have you come here for, Chang Wufei?”

 

Feeling compelled to respond, the words tumbled out, almost one on top of the other.  “There is a dark fae tormenting my village.  He has taken my cousin, and he’s demanding my clan destroy his enemies in exchange for her safety.  I am here to ask for your help.”

 

Violet eyes turned cold.  “And what makes you think I would get involved in fae affairs?”

 

“It is said that you punish those who prey on the weak.”

 

Making a noncommittal noise, the braided man stood, circling Wufei, almost predatory.  It put Wufei on edge, his shoulders tensing, as he waited to see what would happen next.  A slim hand reached out, touched his shoulder, and unthinkingly, Wufei reacted, whirling, claws out, slashing against the forearm.  Blood welled up along the marks, sluggishly, as Wufei stared, horrified, at what he had done.

 

Seemingly unconcerned, the dark fae called out.  “Quatre may stay.  Everyone else, get out.”

 

Wufei had taken no notice of the others in the room when he arrived, but he watched now as perhaps twenty people filed out, looking alarmed.  All but a slender blonde, pale and delicate looking, with blue eyes and the face of an angel.  

 

Then he smiled, and ruined the effect.

 

Sauntering up to the other man, devilish smirk on his face, he reached for the bleeding arm, bringing it to his lips, licking it clean.  

 

 _Vampire_ , Wufei realized, shuddering.

 

When he released the arm, the wound was gone.

 

The fae turned to him, tugging him close, and they shared a deep, searching kiss, Quatre sighing into it, the other man seeming energized.  When they parted, the blonde vampire eyed Wufei speculatively.

 

“A were,” he purred, “and a powerful one, to have wounded you.”

 

“Hmm,” the fae agreed, returning to his chair.  “One who now owes me a blood debt _and_ wants my help.  His name is Chang Wufei.”

 

“A blood debt?!”  Wufei demanded.  

 

“Oh yes,” Quatre continued, “you drew blood at a peaceful meeting, unprovoked.  You certainly owe a debt.”  He glanced at Duo, eyes glittering in amusement, who nodded at him, smirking.  “You can settle it here and now, if you like, and continue your… previous negotiations.”

 

Wufei swallowed, hard. What that entailed, he didn't know, but what choice did he have, really? And he _had_ attacked unprovoked. “Very well,” he answered, chin held high.

 

Quatre looked absolutely delighted, whilst the fae watched him with growing amusement.

 

A chair materialized behind him, though he suspected Quatre had brought it over while he was staring into violet eyes, and Wufei sat as it nudged his knees out from under him.   Wufei had worn a sleeveless, high collared tunic to the meeting, and Quatre trailed his fingers up the bare skin of his right wrist and arm, around his shoulders, and back down the left arm, goosebumps erupting in response to his cool touch.

 

“Do you have any preferences,” the blonde murmured, doodling patterns on his arm.

 

“No, no preferences,” he croaked, swallowing.

 

Preferences for _what,_ he didn't ask.

 

In retrospect that was probably a mistake.

 

The fae propped his chin in his hand, watching with interest. “You don't have much experience with the supernatural outside your own, do you Chang?”

 

Again the compulsion to answer. He shook his head.

 

Duo sighed, and raised his eyebrows at Quatre.

 

Wufei could practically _feel_ the blonde pouting. “Get it over with,” he snapped.

 

Chuckling, the fae leaned back lazily. “You'll feel differently in a moment,” he said, cryptically.

 

Before Wufei could voice his opinion on that, his wrist was lifted to cool lips as he braced himself for pain-

 

And instead drowned in waves of ecstasy. It lasted simultaneously forever and entirely not long enough, rolling through him in hot pulses.

 

He may have moaned.

 

When he opened his eyes, panting, Quatre was perched on the arm of fae’s chair, licking his lips, both of them looking lazily satisfied.  “What was _that_ ?” Wufei demanded. Quatre just smirked more.  The two of them seemed to feed off of each other, riding the high of smug satisfaction.  “And what is _with_ you two?”

 

“Consider it an overture of friendship,” the vampire smirked.

 

Wufei glared at him.

 

The fae laughed. “Feisty, aren't you?” He paused. Resumed speaking in a more cautious tone. “In _exchange_ for your name, I'll answer your question. Quatre and I have a long-standing partnership and mutual exchange of blood and power.”

 

As if _that_ made it any more clear. “Do you have a name?” Wufei asked cautiously.

 

“Of course,” the fae looked crafty, “but you can call me Duo.”

 

Wufei nodded shortly.

 

“So,” Duo continued, “you came to ask for my assistance with your… problem. What are you bargaining with?”

 

Wufei looked at him in bewilderment. Duo exchanged glances with Quatre.

 

“Let me guess,” he sighed, “you thought you'd come and tell me a horror story about your village and I'd ride off into the sunset with you to defeat the evil fairy and you'd live happily ever after.”

 

Well, when he put it like that…

 

Wufei looked down, shamed.

 

“That's not how fae magic works,” Duo said, his voice surprisingly gentle. “It requires an even exchange. A bargain. Otherwise it creates a magical debt which is… problematic for all parties.”

 

Wufei had nothing to bargain with. He was here of his own accord, not even at the behest of his clan. He'd left in the dead of night chasing rumors and bedtime stories to find this… this dark fae, the one they called _Dia an bháis,_ or _Shinigami._ The God of Death.  

 

He didn't even know if the rumors were true, but if he had any better options, Wufei wouldn't be here now.

 

“I offer myself in exchange,” he said, quietly.

 

There was a long silence before Duo spoke. “In what capacity?”

 

“In whatever capacity will convince you to help me!” He was frustrated, defeated, had traveled several continents and expended multiple personal favors to get here, and he was at the end of his rope. He glanced up at the two of them, watching him with curiously blank expressions. “I, Chang Wufei, heir of the Long Clan, offer myself in exchange for your assistance in freeing my clan.”

 

There was an almost tangible sense of anticipation in the air, hanging heavy over the three of them, and Wufei's heart stuttered.

 

Quatre and Duo exchanged a long, communicative glance, and then Duo looked back at him, seriously, and spoke very formally.

 

“We accept.”

 

The magic rushed over him like cool water, leaving him gasping for breath and wondering what he'd done.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally making all this up as I go along. All the vampire lore. All the fae lore. All the shapeshifter stuff. It's just made up. 
> 
> Thanks to ChronicWhimsy for the beta, as always!!! You are a gift!


End file.
